This invention relates to ordnance dropped from military aircraft, specifically to a fuel-storing ordnance canister configured for release from military aircraft that does not explode upon impact. Instead, its collapsible accordion-like structure forcefully atomizes and disperses the stored fuel in an upwardly direction in the impact zone after descent for dispersal in, around, and beyond the impact zone. When the stored fuel from multiple canisters is released into a drop zone and later ignited by a dropped or ground-based incendiary device or devices, all life in the dispersal area is eliminated. If not burned, the fuel vapors in the dispersal area at a minimum will deprive the oxygen needed for life and suffocation will occur. Tail fins assure nose-down flight and provide handles for the easy loading of the canisters onto airplanes. Further, the configuration of a pop-open tail plug allows for its partial-release upon canister collapse to create a venturi spray nozzle that atomizes the fuel stored in the canister as it is being forcefully sprayed to create a wider dispersal area that would otherwise occur. The most preferred application is by the U.S. Military to eliminate terrorists hiding in caves, hidden arsenals, and other areas previously resistant to air-released ordnance.